Sonic and Eggman slashfic, very NSFW
by CowSodomy
Summary: After sonic'a birthday party Eggman shows up and then things happen. Very NSFW


Today was Sonic's birthday, and all his friends came to the party down in Green Hills Zone. Tails was there, Knuckles, even Shadow. Sonic was so happy, but he wished one more friend was there. His super secret special friend. Eggman. Sure he and Eggman fought, but it was for show. The truth was Sonic and Eggman were deeply in love. Everytime Eggman would be up to no good, Sonic would chase after him and they would continue their mischief in there bedroom.

This day Sonic wanted him there. But he knew it could not be, at least not till the guests leave. He waited while the hours went by. They played pin the tails on the donkey, but all Sonic could think of was pinning down Eggman.

Finally the last guests left, the house was empty, the fun could begin. Sonic moved the furniture around. Grabbed the oil and the lube. Then at the door, he heard a knock. It was Eggman. Oh, how Sonic's quills sprang when he heard that. He rushed over to the door and there Eggman stood, wearing nothing but a bowtie.

"So Sonic, ready for your present?" Eggman said with glee. Sonic grabbed Eggman and turned him around. "Give me that wet juicy gas!". Sonic spread Eggman's cheeks as he proceeded to let out a wet juicy fart from his hairy ass. Bits of shit flew out onto Sonic and he just licked them up. "Oh Sonic, I've been saving this all day for you" with a huff he pushed his bowels as hard as he could. His anus bulged and prolapsed. Slowly a big steaming turd started to reveal itself. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" Sonic said. Eggman smiled as he kept pushing the poo out, "You will...hhhnnn...love what I...hnnnnn...have in store...hhhnnnn...for you!...hhnnnnnnn!"

Eggman's turd plopped on the ground, it was big, thick, and solid. Sonic had an idea what was about to happen, but Eggman was a bit more creative than that. Eggman carried sonic over to the table and strapped him down on his back. Gently he rubbed Sonic's hard cock and put lube on it, but then Eggman spread open Sonic's pisshole and poured lube in there. Sonic's eyes widened with lust and excitement. Eggman took the turd and slowly shoved it down Sobic's urethra. The feeling of Eggman's shit stretching a hole he had never considered before as a sex hole. Sonic moaned in lustful agony. He could feel the bits of corn on the inside of his cock. Finally Eggman put the full length of his shit log into Sonic's dick. "Now it's my turn." Eggman said. He opened up his pisshole and proceeded to insert Sonic's hard shit filled cock into his own urethra. It easily went all the way in. When it reached the base Eggman started to slide it out and in. Sonic Watched as his cock entered Eggman's cock. The feeling of the shit in his dick and the inside of Eggman's dick drove him wild. He could hardly hold it. Eggman knew this and let his dick off of Sonic's and jeered him off.

Right then knuckles came back "hey Sonic, I think I left my wal-OHMYGOD!" Sonic shot his load and it fired the shit log right at knuck knuckles and shot right through his skull and killed him.

"Oh no!, what are we going to do!" Sonic cried.

"Fear not, for I shall turn him into a sex robot and none will be the wiser"

Eggman pulled a robot remake raygun from his anus and shot Knuckles with it. Knuckles instantly transformed into a robot with a huge wang. His eyes were full of malace though, as his death was not forgotten.

"See Sonic, all is we-..." Knuckles had stabbed Eggman through the chest with his huge metal wang and proceed to thrust in and out.

"Oh God...oh fuck...oh...noooooo!" Sonic cried as he watched his true love's dying body get plowed by this metal sex knuckles. The sight of it both horrified and aroused him. His flaccid dick started to grow, as did his anger. With a rage he turned into super Sonic and shot out from his raging super boner his super laser jizz. It shot right up the metal knuckle's robot urethra and destroyed him and Eggman. Sonic held the exploded top half of Eggman and cried.

"Sonic? Sonic are you ok?"

Sonic woke up, he was still at his party. He had fallen asleep from drinking too much booze.

"Sonic, you were asleep for a long time. It's time to blow out the candles on your birthday cake"

Sonic got up and saw the cake. It was a cake of a naked Eggman without a head.

"What?" Asked Sonic

Everyone's eyes at the party grew in malace and their teeth grew razor sharp. In a dark mechanical unison voice they said "WE KNOW ABOUT YOU AND EGGMAN...TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"

They pounced on Sonic and proceeded to eat him alive.

Sonic woke up with the dead Eggman in his hands. He had fallen asleep crying.

Sonic buried the body and bits of Eggman and planted a tree to remember him by. He recycled the knuckles sex robot.

The next day he left home to start a new life.


End file.
